Lovers and Libraries
by StormyCloudyRainy
Summary: Reading a good book is a pleasant pass time, but sometimes a game of tag is just more fun! LokixSigyn


Sigyn peeked up over the rim of the book she was reading her brow creased in an ever so slight frown.

"Stop that." she said to the man sitting across from her. She tried to sound stern but she knew she didn't.

"Stop what?" he asked with perfectly feigned innocence.

"You know very well what Loki, now stop it this minute, it is very distracting."

"My dear I'm afraid I have no possible idea of what you could mean." he said nonchalantly not even looking up as he turned a page from his own book.

"Oh no?" she asked. "Then who may I ask is sending me a less than subtle message with their foot?"

"I do not know." he said looking up from his book and propping his chin on his hand. "Perhaps this old library is haunted."

"Really?" Sigyn said setting down her book on the table they sat at and crossing her arms over her chest. "Then if it is a ghost, he would not notice if I should kick _back._"

"Hey!" Loki laughed as the little woman's foot kicked out at him. "Do not take this out on me! I am a victim here as well."

"Oh do enlighten me." Sigyn laughed.

"If there is a wondering spirit sending my precious wife lude messages then I should very much like to find it and make it suffer for touching you." Loki said with devilish intent.

"You need not trouble yourself, it seems to have left." she said getting to her feet. "If you will excuse me, there is another book I forgot to pick up. I shall return in a moment."

"Hm," Loki nodded returning to his reading. He skimmed over the words only half aware of what they said as he found his mind kept wondering back to the woman who had only moments ago left his presence. She had an uncanny ability to completely distract him from what ever he was doing at the time. He chuckled to himself.

"There is indeed witchcraft afoot here, but it is no ghost my dear." Loki said looking off in the direction his wife had wondered. He shook his head still grinning like a fool as he tried to return to the words on the pages before him.

"Loki?" Sigyn softly called from off a little ways away in the many vast shelves.

"Yes my love?" Loki asked looking up.

"I-I can't seem to reach the book. Could I trouble you for your height?" he could hear the strain in her voice as she was undoubtedly still trying to reach for the book. He smiled closing his book and getting to his feet.

"Of course darling." he said walking off toward where her voice had come from. "Where are you dear?"

"I'm in poetry, in the 'M' section." she said back.

"Very well." he said walking by shelf after shelf. It took him only a minute to find the one she had been referring to, however when he looked down the aisle for her he was surprised to find she was no longer there.

"Sigyn?" he asked puzzled. He walked down the aisle looking back and forth checking to be sure he was in the right place. He was, but there was not a sign of his wife anywhere.

"Sigyn where did you-GAH!" he gasped in shock as a sharp pinch in his side caught him completely by surprise. Her whorled around but there was nothing behind him. He did however hear a small muffled laugh from the other side of the shelf. That, and there was a very convenient gap in the books right where he had been standing.

"Well well well," he said stroking his chin. "It would seem our ghost is far more ambitious than I gave it credit for." his lip split in a smile as he heard another tiny giggle from the other side of the shelf. "I'm afraid I can not let this newest assault go unanswered. You better run little ghost, I am coming for you!" he said reaching his hand through the gap his fingers brushing the fabric of Sigyn's dress. He heard her squeak with surprise before her soft foot steps began to quickly fade away down the opposite aisle.

The light of mischief danced in Loki's eyes and an almost wild smile spread across his face. He ran to the end of the passageway getting there just in time to see the hem of Sigyn's pale blue dress disappear behind another shelf. He ran after her again reaching her just in time to see her vanish.

"You are a slippery little apparition, but I will find you."

"I would like to see you try!" she laughed back darting away.

"Very well!" Loki said running off in the direction of her voice. This continued for quite some time Loki running after Sigyn, she she narrowly escaping his grasp. She would dart behind a shelf or book case, or perhaps dart up the stairs to the upper levels of the library. But Loki was never far behind her, no matter how man twist and turns she made he was always just a step away.

Sigyn stood flat against the end of the one of the book cases her chest rising and falling as she panted. She peeked out from behind the shelf but this time Loki was not there. Had she lost him? She crept out from behind the case and began to tip toe to the end of the aisle. She craned her neck out to see down the halls, but still there was no one there.

_Did I really loose him?_ She thought to herself. But no sooner than the though had come to her mind did two hands grasp her firmly around her waist.

"Gotcha!" Loki said in her ear as he came up from behind her. Sigyn let out a small scream of surprise at he touch. She could hear Loki's laugh from next to her as his breath tickled her ear. She craned her neck to look up at him as he smiled down at her.

"Yes it would appear you have." she laughed beaming back up at him. "Are you looking for some sort of reward?"

"I have caught you my dear, that is prize enough." he said his arms wrapping around her and squeezing her gently. Sigyn leaned back into his embrace resting the back of her head in the crook of his neck so that his chin rested atop her head.

"You say the most wonderful things." she sighed.

"Only for you." he said and she could feel the vibration of his voice. She turned around in his arms so that her face was inches from his.

"As this is only for you." she said kissing him upon his lips. He returned this tender gesture with a fire and passion that she had come to know in him. She draped her arms around his neck as he pulled her in even closer. Time seemed to stop and the world melt away as it always did in moments like these. She never wish for it to end, to be safe and loved in his arms was all she ever wanted. This was all she ever wanted. _He _was all she ever wanted. As long as he was there she would want for nothing, because he was everything.

"Ahem."

Sigyn snapped out of her trance, her head spinning around. Heat flushed her face as she saw on the of the royal librarians looking back at them with a mixture of embarrassment and disprovable. Sigyn cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably in her husbands arms. Loki however merely looked annoyed as he continued to hold her.

"Did you need something?" he asked tersely.

"My lord, it is only...that is..." the woman tried. Sigyn came to her rescue, turning back to Loki a shy smile tugging at her lips.

"Oh leave her be love. Beside, perhaps this moment would be better spent in a more...private setting?" she said biting her lower lip to try and keep the small blush from creeping back into her cheeks. Loki's expression never changed, but Sigyn saw the familiar light spark behind his eyes at her words. With out warning he swept her off her feet, cradling her in his arms. Sigyn gasped in surprise her arm instinctively wrapping around his neck again. His roguish smile came back to his face at her embarrassment and he laughed to see the discomfort of the librarian.

"As you were." he said then turned swiftly and strode away with his wife in his arms leaving the stupefied librarian in their wake.


End file.
